


Диапазон контрастов

by Marlek, WTF Anime and Manga 2021 (Anime_Shelter)



Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: тексты M-E [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, WTF Kombat 2021, after the Ark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/WTF%20Anime%20and%20Manga%202021
Summary: Его Чистой Силы больше нет, и разве пустота внутри это не то, чего Канда хотел всю свою жизнь? И только ли он?
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Lavi
Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: тексты M-E [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171847
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Anime and Manga 2021





	Диапазон контрастов

Проходит восемь дней, семнадцать часов и тридцать минут, и секундная стрелка в голове движется неумолимо, будто убегая прочь. Прочь от слабости, внутреннего холода и того ощущения, когда ты подвешен на ниточках в толще воздуха, и пропасть внизу ничто по сравнению с пропастью внутри. Так, по крайней мере, Канда чувствует себя эту неделю с небольшим. Неделю без миссий, без тренировок, без цели. Без его Чистой Силы, Мугена.

В ночь с восьмого на девятый день они сидят вдвоем с Лави на балконе галереи, разглядывая ночное небо, больше похожее на матовое стекло.

— Забавно, а ведь звезды здесь такие же, как в Эдо, — говорит Лави.

«Хотя сейчас мы на другом конце света» остаётся недосказанным. Канда молчит. Не потому что против, а потому что как раз согласен. А ещё кажется, будто минула вечность с тех пор как и Муген, и Тессей стали всего лишь крошевом, тусклым и неживым, там, в Ковчеге. Хотя прошли лишь несколько придуманных людьми отрезков времени. Несколько дней бессильной ярости, апатии, сидения на месте со взглядом в одну точку. Сочувствующих взглядов других экзорцистов, от которых озноб по коже.

Ночной ветер шевелит волосы, незримой ладонью забирается под рубашку. Холодно.

Лави разогрел саке, каким-то образом добытое и — самое главное — привезенное украдкой из Японии, и маленькая чашка приятно обжигает губы, когда Канда потихоньку пьёт. Саке горчит, но он не отказывается, когда ему наливают еще. Напиться вряд ли удастся, но Лави настойчиво предлагает отметить «второе рождение», не уточняя, чьё именно. И как смерть чего-то может стать рождением? Комуи сказал, что надежда на восстановление есть. Канда не верит в надежду. Он верит — верил — в Муген, но это не спасло его от одиночества.

Когда холодный нос тычется ему в шею, Канда не против. Лави целует его, он грубый, нетерпеливый и жадный, и Канда знает, в чём дело: им обоим не хватает их Чистой силы, даром что у обоих она предметная. Не паразитического типа, как у Аллена, который не мог лишиться Чистой Силы, не потеряв руку. Тессей Лави тоже отправили на экспертизу в Азиатское отделение, и вот они вдвоём ждут ответа. Смотрят на стекло вместо неба над головой, на одинаково лживые звёзды. Молчат.

Холодное дерево настила легонько бьёт Канду в спину, куда его опрокидывают, отвлекая от мрачных мыслей. Рубашка задрана, и рот Лави, горячий и влажный, оставляет мокрые следы на животе. Они горят холодом, когда Лави дышит на кожу, спускаясь ниже, заставляя всё тело покрыться мурашками. Замок ширинки легко поддается, точно так же, как Канда мгновением позже подается вперед, в горячий влажный рот. Пальцы скребут по доскам, изо рта вырываются лёгкие облачка пара, и удовольствие разжигает внутри пожар. Прохладные ладони Лави скользят назад, обхватывают Канду за бедра, и он выгибается, позволяя делать с собой что угодно, а небо с бесстрастными звездами переворачивается, вдавливаясь в него своим совершенством, и кажется, что можно сгрести каждое созвездие в ладонь и сжать до побелевших костяшек.

Лави слегка отстраняется, облизываясь, с совсем шальным взглядом из-под мокрой от испарины чёлки.

— В доме тепло, — говорит он одними губами. Предлагает. Канда ведёт пальцами по его щеке, обводит горячую скулу и кладёт руку на шею, где ток крови ощущается сильнее всего. Живее всего.

Обнаженное тело Лави отдаёт тепло, как печка. Будто его лихорадит, и Канда с легким облегчением встречает прохладные, заново постеленные простыни. Лави нависает сверху, смотрит внимательно, не отрываясь. Он не улыбается, как обычно, губы с опущенными уголками плотно сжаты. Он будто спрашивает: можно?

Раньше Канда сразу бы ответил: нет. Ни за что. Ты сошёл с ума. Да что там! Он даже не задумался бы о подобном, но сейчас чувствует себя, как легкий листок, попавший в бурю. А может, это просто саке. Главное, Лави понимает его сразу же, стоит отвести глаза на мгновение.

— Юу, — тихо, ласково.

Канда с силой зажмуривает глаза. Их странные отношения всегда были на грани чего-то. Чего-то хрупкого, острого, как битое стекло. Но такие же живые, как движение крови по венам. Этого хватает. Вдвоём сходить с ума приятней.

Лави наваливается на него всем своим немаленьким весом, прижимает к кровати, целует, покусывает шею и плечи. Канда фыркает в подушку, переворачиваясь на живот, и хрипло ахает, когда Лави кусает его за правую ягодицу.

— Убью, — всё же шепчет он, задыхаясь, с трудом стараясь придать голосу угрозы, нарушая сковавшее горло молчание.

Но Лави хмыкает, его горячие пальцы сминают место укуса, руки раздвигают ягодицы, и горячий развратный язык, который Канда иногда хочет вырвать, чтобы заткнуть его владельца, начинает делать совсем непозволительные вещи в непозволительных местах. Когда этот язык проскальзывает внутрь, хочется кричать. Канда кричит — почему бы и нет? Он никогда и не знал, что его тело может чувствовать так много. Так остро.

Смазка на члене Лави прохладная, когда он чуть сгибает Канде одну ногу в колене и входит. Простыни быстро нагреваются от трения, и сам Канда уже дышит совсем рвано, будто не хватает воздуха. Он приподнимается на локтях, отрывая голову от кровати. Лави останавливается, обхватывает его за плечи и талию, помогает встать на колени. Толчки теперь глубже, быстрее. Выбившиеся из хвоста волосы мотаются перед лицом, хриплые вздохи горячо щекочут кожу на шее и спине.

Канде этого мало. Он отрывает одну ладонь Лави от своего бедра, заставляя обхватить член, принуждая двигаться одновременно в нём и вокруг него. Лави рычит у него за спиной, и волоски на шее встают дыбом, а живот нервно подрагивает от удовольствия. Канда рычит в ответ, откидываясь назад, вжимаясь щекой в чужое лицо. Лави тут же вцепляется зубами в кожу, быстрее двигая рукой под пальцами Канды. Жарко.

Оргазм наступает на удивление быстро, и Лави подхватывает освободившейся рукой под грудью, тянет назад, на себя. Руки отрываются от кровати, а ноги слабые после оргазма, но это не имеет значения. Канда откидывается назад, разомлевший и — хотя бы на какое-то время — спокойный. Единственное, что сейчас держит его в вертикальном положении — это Лави, и тот толкается в него еще несколько раз снизу, пока Канда расслабленно смотрит в потолок, на переплетения древесных волокон. Голова совсем пустая.

Когда раздается чужой стон, мир кружится, переворачиваясь вновь. Лави, все так же горячий, влажный и тяжелый, чуть сползает вбок, прижимаясь грудью к спине. Он часто и хрипло дышит Канде в затылок, натягивая на них откуда-то взявшееся одеяло. Оно холодное — наверное, лежало на полу, однако вскоре вновь становится тепло.  
И это последний контраст температур, которые Канда помнит этим вечером.

***

На следующее утро новый Муген звенит сталью, горячий и живой в руке. Как будто не было бесконечно холодных ночей ожиданий, как будто мир не тускнел в оттенках каждый пробитый час.

Тессей тоже перековали, и Лави перестает приходить к нему по ночам, даря своё тепло.

Канда молчит.


End file.
